


Ruin Me

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chair Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Face-Fucking, Force Bondage, Gags, Interrogation Chair, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo returns home from a victorious battle wanting nothing more than your company. Lucky for him, you've got a surprise waiting in the interrogation room.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Ruin Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by sinday prompts! Short but filthy, I hope you enjoy :)

He’s still covered in dirt, sweat, blood, when he lands. A victory once again, a win for the Order, the thrilling rushing high of adrenaline coursing through his veins, an expansion of territory under his belt and all he wants is to get himself into a hot sonic with you, wants to celebrate with you.

But when he lands in the docking bay, and all the Order’s highest officers are standing at attention on either side of the aisle they have created, you are not there. Kylo frowns behind his helmet, about to order someone to disclose your location, when a chrome-plated captain steps out from the crowd and gestures with a, _right this way._

The officers stand with backs ramrod straight, salute to him in perfect time as he passes them, as he follows the captain down the maze of hallways and corridors, until he’s standing outside something familiar, a door he knew all too well when he was but a lowly Commander.

“What is this?” Kylo demands of the captain, voice low, deadly.

“A present to celebrate your victory.” Is all she says, her own helmet disguising any emotion in her tone.

And then she is gone, marching away back to her duties, and Kylo is left all alone, in front of the interrogation room.

He waves the door open with the Force, expecting to see some prisoner, expecting to see some traitor awaiting execution, torture. He did so love to torture prisoners when he was a Commander, he thinks to himself maybe he should take on those duties more personally once again.

But then he sees it’s you, and all his thoughts go out the window.

You’re gorgeous, like this. Naked, not a stitch of clothing on you, nothing but a thin sheen of sweat graces your skin, makes you glow in the fluorescent lighting of the room. You’re bound to the chair, all the straps secured in place, right down to your ankles. Your chest heaves, nipples hard, and you’re squirming, knees and thighs trembling.

He looks down, hears a faint buzz from inside your body. He steps forward, and with each step his cock grows harder and harder, until it’s straining against his leather trousers. There’s something up in you, something pulsing in your pussy, making it drool and drip all over the durasteel, making your stomach quiver.

He wants to kiss you, but you’ve got a spider gag shoved into your mouth, strapped around your head holding it in place. He licks his lips as you moan and whine, a blindfold across your eyes blocking your vision. You don’t know he’s here, he could be anyone, anyone could take you like this. The thought sends his blood boiling, possessive rage flaring in his gut.

“You look so beautiful tied up to my chair.” He speaks, and you startle, too wrapped up in your own pleasure to have heard the door open.

He wonders how long you’ve been here, been like this, he wonders how many times you’ve already come. But you, you you you only stretch and sigh and moan for him louder, now that you know it’s him, you want to put on a show for him.

 _You like what you see?_ Your smile curls around his brain, echoes in his mind. Your mouth may be pried open by the metal claws, but your voice is loud and clear.

He undoes the clasps of his trousers, his cock thick and heavy as it hangs between his legs. He could fuck you, he could, but that little vibrator inside you is doing such a good job of keeping your pussy soaked, and your mouth looks so lonely, so empty.

“Oh precious.” Kylo sighs happily, before running his blood-stained gloves over the control panel of the chair.

The mechanism of it comes to life, and with only a few short codes, the chair is rotating 180°. Your body jolts from now being upside down, tilted in a manner that’s got your pretty pussy right in front of his face. You gasp, not expecting the sudden movement, but that gasp is silenced quickly by the head of Kylo’s dick, as it nudges through the steel ring in your mouth.

It’s just wide enough to fit him, and Kylo wants to come right there because only you would be so good as to measure, to make it right.

Your tongue is hot and wet as he pushes his cock into your mouth, your tongue flexing and moving against his shaft. You can’t kiss or suck really, not with your jaw pried open so much, but you _are_ open for him.

 _Touch me? Touch me please, Kylo I – I’ve been waiting – oh!_ Your voice is high and breathy as it bounces around his skull but he ignores it for now.

Normally he’d be kind, he’d be gentle, he worships you so, adores you so. But now, when he’s been presented with the gift of your body this way, when you have arranged this greeting for him, he knows you mean for him to take what he wants. He can take whatever he wants, and he does.

He pushes pushes pushes, until your throat is squeezing around him, until you’re sputtering and trying to accommodate from the intrusion. It doesn’t help that the vibrator has moved deeper into your pussy from the gravity of being upside down, doesn’t help that it’s now practically on top of your gspot. Your body trembles, and you moan moan moan, and it’s music to Kylo’s ears.

_PleasetakemeI’myours –_

“Fuck – stars, gag on it, choke on my cock.” He begins to thrust, shallow at first. He doesn’t want to hurt you, not really, not ever. His hips make little back and forth motions as your ankles shake, as your knees turn in as best they can from where they’re strapped down.

He builds up speed, builds up intensity when he can feel you coming. This could be the tenth time you’ve come waiting for him, it could be the one hundredth, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that you’re shouting out incoherent nonsense, big fat tears of pleasure rolling down your face into your hairline, muffled by his cock that he fucks faster into your throat.

You shudder and shake and writhe from your orgasm, and he knows it’s too much for you, he knows the overstimulation is going to be painful soon. He has to come, needs to, wants to get himself between your legs and soothe that aching burn of pleasure with the Force so he can pound you raw again.

He’s got both his hands on either side of your face, caressing your jaw, your cheeks, holding you in place while you shake and sob. He’s bottomed out entirely into your mouth, pulling out nearly all the way only to slam himself back in, the cold metal of the gag now warmed up beautifully against the heat of his groin.

“You’re so good, my good girl,” Your pussy gushes from his praise, and he can feel through the Force how that affects you so, how that makes you come again, so as he bulges your throat out with the hard line of his dick, he keeps his composure as best he can and gives you some more. “Your throat takes me so well, oh precious, look how good you are.”

_Kylo – kylo please – please, yes yes yes –_

“I’m going to come and you’re going to swallow every fucking drop, do you understand?” He says through clenched teeth as he rubs your bottom lip with one of his dirty gloves, watches as some enemies’ blood smears across your skin, as it darkens the spit that’s so shiny and wet.

_Yesyesyesyes – come in me come in my mouth touch me fuck me –_

He grunts, sparks fly as he claims his pleasure against the tight clutch of your throat, cock shoved too far down for you to even taste it when he comes. He shoves himself in as far as he can go, and empties his load, hips stilling as his cock throbs past the plushness of your lips.

When he’s done, and he feels some of the adrenaline of battle slip away, he pulls out of your throat so gently. He waves a hand with the Force and shuts the vibrator off, tugs it out of your aching cunt. It’s done it’s job making you limp, ragdoll and pliant. Come oozes from the head of his cock but he ignores it, lets it drip onto your face, onto the floor, as he sets you to rights again. He punches in the reverse code for the chair, and you come back right-side up once more.

Gingerly, he removes the gag from your mouth, undoes the blindfold. He kisses you, softly, ever so softly, as he peels away his glove and strokes your pussy gently, treating you with the utmost care. He’s going to break you into a hundred different pieces, as soon as he gets hard again. So for now, he soothes you with the Force, sucks your aches and soreness and pain away, absorbs it and allows it to fuel his power, fuel the dark side.

He slips the blind-fold off of your eyes, and you’re so blissed out you’re cross-eyed, but then you’re beaming up at him, smile so wide and so fucked out that he feels like he could come again right there.

“I’m going to kill whoever put you like this, you know.” Kylo whispers as he kisses the corner of your mouth, your cheeks, reverent with his touch.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Your voice is hoarse, raw. You’re still strapped to the table, and he doesn’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.

“Good. But first,” He says, rubbing little circles onto your clit with the pad of his thumb, “I’m going to ruin you.”


End file.
